<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digital Idol Hatsune Yuuri by Creme13rulee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378689">Digital Idol Hatsune Yuuri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee'>Creme13rulee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Inspired by TikTok, M/M, Mari the computer scientist, Muteness, VOCALOID AU, Viktor is a fanboy, Viktor is an ice skater, Yuuri is a virtual pop idol, Yuuri is basically Miku, augmented and alternative communication, pop idol au??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor Nikiforov has his vices. But when he gives in to them and skates to the Japanese digital idol global hit he gets more than a backstage pass. Hatsune Yuuri is  much more than a hologram...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MAGNET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Viral?  How is that a good thing?” Yakov snapped. Viktor puffed up in pride when Mila rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“It means its all over the internet! Which means more sponsors, yeah Viktor?” Mila waved her phone at him, though he already knew.   Viktor’s exhibition skate to Hatsune Yuuri’s single MAGNET  just for the NHK trophy had him blowing up J-twitter within ten minutes of his skate. He had been introduced to the phenomenon the year before, and he had hit the sweet spot-- the digital idol was incredibly popular across Japan and among Japanophiles around the globe. The software-based singer just sold out  a Tokyo dome concert within two minutes, and continued to be all the  rage when Viktor’s assignments were announced.</p><p>Hatsune Yuuri was a fictional character  created for a singing modulation software created by Fukuoka Kiii university.  According to the russian blogs Viktor followed, the software shot up in popularity when the university released a video of the software along with a cute character. The ‘plain looking’ idol later released songs using the software, and the country fell in love with Yuuri. What started as an avatar for a software turned into a pop culture sensation.  While for Victor, it was something fresh and new-- a spark of inspiration among a desert of deprivation.   The only reason he had choreography for the current season was because of his Hatsune Yuuri playlist on youtube. It was silly, but it was comforting-- the fan-edits were plentiful, and although it took Viktor hours to transcribe and translate the lyrics into Russian, it gave him something to do with his life off the ice.  The music was  upbeat pop or dance and it reminded him of the europop he grew up with.  Yuuri was always drawn with large, soft eyes and a nervous looking smile that was oddly comforting. It was charming enough that Viktor ordered the nendoroid  on release day just to get the teeny pink pig mascot and bowl of katsudon to go with the tiny doll.  Even if it was all a program, it was alluring and easy. He didn’t have to hold a pretense-- and the other fans liked it that way too. Viktor found boyfriend-conversation tapes on his deep dives through nico nico. Fans took the singing software and created a  one-sided roleplaying script-- falling asleep with Yuuri, going on a date...even the most domestic things such as cooking dinner with Hatsune Yuuri popped up.  He enjoyed them a little too much for something he didn’t understand-- the english patch wasn't released until MAGNET hit the top 40 in the US, a week after Viktor decided on his exhibition skate.</p><p>His skate going viral was not unexpected-- he always got a flood of followers at the start of each season. But this time he seemed to be leaking into the conscience of  fans outside of skating.</p><p>“I’ll believe viral when I see the contracts.” Yakov grunted. Mila scrolled down her twitter feed- #NikiforovMAGNET was trending globally.  </p><p>“Oh look, someone animated you and the anime boy skating together!” Mila cooed. Viktor’s smile grew wider, and Yakov’s face redder.</p><p>“Back to work! The internet doesn’t pay for your ice time, I do!”</p><p>Little did Yakov know, the internet would  end up doing more than any of them bargained for.</p><p>~</p><p>“The head of the ministry of tourism invited you to attend the concert at the Tokyo Dome next week,” Vasilia said, her voice even and professional as ever, even over the phone.</p><p>“Great, I’ll be there!” Viktor said to his publicity manager, cupping his phone against his cheek. He played with the tiny Yuuri mascot keychain hanging off of his skate bag. He was supposed to be at the rink already, but twenty minutes hadn’t  hurt him-- or his five worldwide championships so far.</p><p>“It’s the week of Skate Can--”</p><p>“Get a flight that gets me in the day before and I’ll be fine.” Viktor rubbed his thumb on the little hair antenna on the top of the mascot. </p><p>Viktor waited until he hung up to squeal.</p><p>~<br/>
“Here.. is where the holograms will be displayed. You can see your mark in tape here…” The translator pointed to the x on the floor of the stage again.  “You will join the first song, and then join the audience for the rest of the concert.” Viktor followed him to where he would step down off of the moving stage and to his own seat. A transparent plastic bag hang off his wrist-- inside of it was a light stick, programmed to switch between Yuuri’s signature blue , white and green featured in the music videos, a printed booklet and uchiwa fan with tour-exclusive art printed on both sides.  Viktor had  glanced at the crowd outside-- a few of the fans already had a light stick and handmade signs. The huge stadium would be full of fans-- and Viktor-- only Viktor would be up on stage.  He would be lying if his hands weren’t a little sweaty when the time for the concert started. Viktor stood just off-stage in the darkness, listening to the intro music and the roar of fans when the hologram flickered on its glass screen. It was amazing-- the animation was flawless, natural without dipping into the uncanny valley. Kii university was praised for it-- official videos were leagues beyond  typical 3D animation. Viktor was distracted enough by the opening ‘dance’ number that he nearly forgot his cue-- a gentle push on his arm by his interpreter his only saving grace.</p><p>“Hello, Nikiforofu-san.” The hologram smiled, and Viktor’s mouth suddenly lost connection with his brain. Yuuri looked like a prince-- glowing, sapphire blue and perfect. Almost real, but too perfect and ghost-like.  </p><p>“H---hi!” Viktor waved exaggeratedly, returning Yuuri’s polite bow with an awkward bob. He was life-size, a few inches shorter than him, but realistically so. “Hi, Fukuoka!” Viktor remembered his line. The hologram laughed, his eyes sparkling-- it was bizarre, how well it seemed like it was real, and not a predestined set recording just being played from a speaker.  Viktor was lost in the wonder, zoning out during the introduction of MAGNET. He managed to dip out in the few seconds the stage went black, sinking in his chair and watching in awe.</p><p>At the end of the night, Viktor’s hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He had joined in with the front of the crowd, swinging his light stick side to side in the magically coordinated movements. He cheered with a few female college students, nearly crushing the handmade needle-felted mascot one of the girls pressed into his palm during the encore performance of his favorite song.</p><p>“Mr.Nikiforov, it will be faster to go through the back  exit, a car is waiting for you.” His translator brought him out of the haze and buzz of a solid hour and a half of light shows, hologram and being in a sea of people who for once he could identify with.</p><p>“Oh-- good. I need to cool off quickly--” Viktor blinked, stepping back upstage. He ducked behind roadies already pulling and packing away the items, rolling up cords backstage.  It was a narrow passage, but the exit  door was clearly marked, and the way clear-- until Viktor burst out into the cold november air and into a solid body.</p><p>“Aa--blyad--” Viktor swore, feet catching on ankles and slippery floors. His back hit the wooden arm rail of the stairs, but the other body fell,  their phone falling face- first onto the asphalt below with a sickening crack and sliding a good two meters.</p><p>“Ah-- shit..Izvi--deso-- I’m sorry! Uh, gomen?” Viktor stuttered, going to help the other person to their feet. His cheeks burned red-- it was another man, a few inches shorter and much narrower than himself.<br/>
“I’m so sorry-- uh, do you know English?” Viktor kept his arm on the mans arm. He was still hunched over, his head tucked down. He didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Viktor brushed off the shoulder of the man’s dark blue pea coat. He was college aged too-- another fan, probably.  “I am so sorry-- I , uh.” Viktor pulled out his own phone, searching for the translate app.</p><p>He looked up to see the man’s face-- and the world grinded to a halt.</p><p>It was Yuuri-- Yuuri, with large blue-framed glasses, fluffy hair falling into his eyes-- but Viktor would know those eyes anywhere.</p><p>“Wow.”   Viktor knew he was staring, but he couldn’t stop. The man tugged at the blue kerchief tied around his neck,  his beautiful cheeks and perfect nose flushed red from the cold.</p><p>“I mean--Hi. I’m sorry.”  Viktor held down the microphone on his translate app and waited for the app to parrot out the translated version.  The beautiful Yuuri-look alike stared back, before nodding. He  pointed at his neck, before crossing his fingers in a small ‘x’ in front of his mouth.  Viktor stared a few more uncomfortable moments longer before the Yuuri-cosplayer gestured for his phone. He handed it over-- the stranger’s was on the ground a few meters away, after all. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t talk. But I understand English.” The translate app read out the text.</p><p>“Ahh-- okay! Okay! I’m so sorry. I will pay for your phone!” Viktor felt his own face heat as the Yuuri-lookalike stared up at him. Viktor felt extraordinarily gay at this moment-- even though he had ruined everything.  Their hands brushed when the man requested his phone again.</p><p>“You don’t have to--- I just need to call my sister.” The man typed onto his phone.</p><p>“No-- I insist.” Viktor. Handed his phone to the man, hopping down the steps and picking up the phone. It was shattered, and the screen shone a brilliant rainbow before going black.</p><p>“If we can just go to a bank, I will pull out the cash for a new model. I’m so sorry.” The man watched him, his plush lips parted in awe-- although Viktor was the one feeling in awe. “It’s the least I can do...  along with dinner, if you will allow me to make up for my clumsiness?”</p><p>“No, it’s okay-- I just need to call--”</p><p>“Please.” Viktor spoke over the tinny robot voice coming from his phone and the beautiful man’s hands. “Please?  On my honor.” Viktor held out his hand.  “My name is Viktor Nikiforov, I assure you I can aff--”</p><p>“Katsuki Yuuri.” The man didn’t translate it , and instead held out the english text on the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh. Like the concert Yuuri.” Viktors face lit up. The man smiled softly,  handing him back his phone before holding up a finger and his hands, asking him to wait.</p><p> He disappeared backstage, leaving Viktor  on the steps. He stood, stunned with Yuuri’s phone in his hand. He emerged a few minutes later, a tablet clutched to his chest.</p><p>“You don’t need to pay, but I’d like to have dinner.” He tapped the screen, and  Hatsune Yuuri’s voice came from the tablet. Viktor’s eyes widened-- he would knew that anywhere-- he listened to the boyfriend tapes to fall asleep, after all. Of course  it would be on the market for a speech synthesizer.  This was insane-- he literally ran into a lookalike of the pixel idol that he had been thinking about for months. </p><p>“Great! What do you want to eat? I’ve been to Nagano, but this is the first time I’ve stayed in Tokyo.” Viktor suddenly felt invigorated, as if he hadn’t just completed an entire competition and flown 18 hours to a concert without a full day to recover.  It didn’t matter-- Yuuri was cute-- they had to have something in common, even if it was just liking the idol-Yuuri. And he was hungry.</p><p>“It is late. Most restaurants are closed…” Yuuri’s tablet spoke for him.  “Either a family restaurant like Denny’s or an izakaya.  Do you drink?”</p><p>“I’m Russian, it would be a sin if I didn’t.” Viktor tried to dazzle him with a smile, But Yuuri was typing something out on his tablet. When he looked up, his eyes sparkled nevertheless.</p><p>“I recommend Kagurazaka. It’s close by,” Yuuri said before tucking his tablet under his arm and motioning toward the street. Viktor followed like a lost puppy.</p><p>“I… uh… you speak English very well.” Viktor felt like a flustered schoolboy all again.  “Er-- know it well?” He stuttered, feeling stupid. Was it wierd to call the tablet speaking? Yuuri was unphased, walking while tapping on his tablet. Viktor finally chanced a glance at it-- and the screen of icons he easily flipped through, tapping until he opened a keyboard, the hiragana keys changing to english letters with another tap. They didn’t stop walking and he didn’t stumble once, finding the enter key at the top of the screen.</p><p>“My ballet teacher taught me when I was young. I just got the english version of the software, so you are lucky. It’s a lot faster now.” Yuuri said as they walked down a brick shopping arcade. All of the stores were shuttered, only the second-story bars and karaoke clubs still lit up.</p><p>“So you use english a lot?” Viktor couldn’t tear his eyes off Yuuri. His rosy cheeks, his soft face-- his eyes that took Viktor in like he was someone that mattered.</p><p>“Mainly with my friends. I studied in Detroit for a short while.” Yuuri started to worry his  bottom lip, and while Viktor enjoyed the view, he wanted to stay far away from uncomfortable topics for the time being.</p><p>“Amazing, Yuuri! Your english is better than mine-- I have a tutor, but she’s kind of mean.” Pleasure bloomed in Viktor’s gut when Yuuri smiled and blushed.</p><p>“I’m sorry she’s mean-- you don’t deserve it.” Yuuri slowed down and gestured toward a stairway, tapping out the words on his device before they climbed the narrow staircase.  Viktor panicked  momentarily, but Yuuri’s face saved him. The bartender barely even blinked at Viktor. Yuuri held up two fingers and nodded at the fast stream of language before they were lead back to a private booth surrounded by shoji screens.   Yuuri slipped off his canvas shoes before stepping up into the room, and Viktor copied him. It was authentic enough that the floor was flat-- no room for long foreigner-legs-- but Yuuri moved the cushions so that Viktor could sit with his legs across under the table. </p><p>Viktor’s phone buzzed while Yuuri flipped through the menu and tapped words onto his tablet.</p><p>Chris: how was the concert?  Twitter is already talking about you and a hologram?</p><p>Viktor had to bite his lip at the thrill that ran through him. He looked up at Yuuri-- it wasn’t like they could talk right now. He could reply quickly.</p><p>Viktor: I’m with a boy!! He looks like Yuuri.</p><p>Chris:  mon dieu, you ARE a fanboy</p><p>Viktor: it was an accident. </p><p>Chris: Viktor Nikiforov,accident and boy don’t belong together</p><p>Viktor looked up, his cheeks warming just at the sight of Yuuri’s face cradled in his hand, his eyes moving between the menu and his tablet.</p><p>Viktor: It’s destiny. </p><p>Chris: you are so gay</p><p>Viktor smiled, looking up again just to have Yuuri slide his tablet across the table. Viktor perked up, looking at the neat writing on the screen.</p><p>“I  chose some dishes I think you would like. Is there anything you don’t like to eat?” He read aloud.</p><p>“I like everything-- food is an adventure!” Viktor smiled his best smile. </p><p> Yuuri returned a shy one , bowing his head before he hit the plastic button to call the waiter back to their room. Yuuri didn’t disappoint-- the spread included yakitori skewers, grilled squid, gyoza, salted chicken legs, an artful plate of sashimi and two large mugs of beer.  The waitress put  a small plate  full of white ovalish lumps and spring onion closer to Yuuri before leaving.</p><p>“What is that?” Viktor leaned over, intrigued. Yuuri smiled nervously, leaning back a little. He pulled his tablet closer, tapping out a response before hitting the speech button.</p><p>“Shirako. You said food is an adventure, so I think you would want to try. Many people think it is very strange.”</p><p>Viktor paused, rolling the word around in his brain. “Shira..ko? What is it?” He was about to feel foolish, but then Yuuri looked thoughtful, worrying his bottom lip and he suddenly felt weak and (like Chris had said) super, super gay. His brow furrowed cutely, and he tapped on his tablet for a long time, only pausing to take a sip of his beer with a serious expression.</p><p>“It translates to white children in english… but.” Yuuri tapped the speaker on his  device. He frowned, thinking a little harder.  “Fish testicles?”</p><p>Viktor choked on his beer-- he hadn’t really expected that word to come out of the tablet-- especially since he only really heard the talking voice on the steamy boyfriend audio dramas on youtube. </p><p>“You don’t have to eat it, I can pay my part.” Yuuri tapped out next. Viktor shook his head, picking up his chopsticks.</p><p>“Let me try it! Do you eat it whole?” Viktor reached out and picked up one of the sperm sacs. Yuuri’s watched him, eyes wide and wondrous and he slurped it down before it fell off his chopsticks. Some of the nervousness melted out of him instantaneously.</p><p>“Vkusno! Ah, yummy!” Viktor cooed, offering another brilliant stage smile.  Instead of swooning-- like most of Viktor’s fans did, he bowed his head and smiled privately.  He held his chopsticks in one hand, using his other hand to type out explanations of the food and his part of the conversation as they ate.  Viktor was brave enough to order another round of beers, and then another, until his body was pleasantly buzzing and full of delicious food.</p><p>“Do you want another shochu, Yuuri?” Viktor rested his hand on top of Yuuri’s and looked up at him from under his lashes. Yuuri bit his luscious bottom lip, moving his hand to find the words on his tablet.</p><p>“The last round was last order.” </p><p>Viktor peeked at his phone-- it was past 1 am already? Time had flown by too quickly,  and Viktor had wasted most of it talking about himself. They stepped back into their shoes and paid at the front, standing in the dark on a nameless Tokyo street. Viktor panicked.  </p><p>“Can you show me to the station?” His voice was a little too high, but Yuuri nodded. They walked together, arms nearly brushing, until they came upon the metal grated entrance.</p><p>“Oh.” Viktor watched the electronic sign board flip between English and Japanese kanji. “The last train was ten minutes ago.” A spark of relief lit in his stomach.</p><p>“We can go around to the main entrance and taxi stand.” Yuuri typed, his face lit from the glow of his tablet. </p><p>I don’t want to leave you just yet.  Viktor wanted to say-- but he only knew this man for what? Two hours? And he was being foolish-- he wasn’t even drunk.</p><p>“What hotel are you at?” Viktor couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. Yuuri tapped the syllables into his tablet, before his eyes widened in panic as the glow lighting his face died.  He tapped the tablet harder-- but it was useless. The battery had died.</p><p>“Oh-- well, shit.” Viktor patted his pockets-- but he didn’t have any pens-- just the plastic bag with the concert program and merch. Yuuri dragged his hands down his face, his skin pale and no longer pleasantly pink. The light from a streetlight caught in his eyes-- the shimmer of tears filling his eyes.</p><p>“Yuuri!” Viktor winced when Yuuri did, his head jerked up-- his voice was too loud. “Stay with me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: theres sex inspired by another authors phrase 'blowjobs are Yuuri's love language' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a charger in my hotel  room--it’s my fault you were out so late and don’t have a back up. Please let me help.” Stay with me for a little longer? Viktor felt his heart race, and it skipped a beat when he nodded.  They followed the signs pointing to the main entrance of the train station.  Yuuri fidgeted in line, only calming when they sat in the white cotton and lace covered seats of the taxi.  Viktor recited the name of his hotel to the taxi driver, who squinted at Yuuri through the rearview mirror. He bowed his head, pointing to his neck and creating another ‘x’ with his fingers.</p><p>“Why can’t you talk?” Viktor blurted out stupidly as they pulled out from the station and onto the main road. Yuuri watched him under the passing lights of the highrise buildings around them. Miraculously, he didn’t look irritated with his stupid question. He only averted his gaze, picking at his cuticles, hands folded in his lap.</p><p>Yuuri slipped his shoes off when they stepped into the hotel room-- a simple single room with Viktor’s suitcase standing in the corner.  Viktor immediately went to grab his charger, handing it to Yuuri.  Yuuri stayed rooted to the spot, the cord tangled in his hand as Viktor pulled the hotel-provided cotton pajamas and pre-packaged toothbrush and toothpaste. </p><p>“Here-- please relax. I’m sorry-- I… I.” Viktor stuttered, the soft expression returning to Yuuri’s face. He smiled, shifting the pile in his hands and giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>Viktor smiled, the edge of his nerves smoothed by a little bit of relief.  “Thank you… I’m glad, you know? I didn’t want to say goodbye just yet.”</p><p>Yuuri flushed, curling into himself again and busying himself with plugging his tablet in, his shattered phone screen set next to it on the small pressboard desk.</p><p>“Do you want a bath? I know concerts get really warm…. I have plenty of towels.”  Viktor handed Yuuri one. He hesitated, looking at the white cotton towel, before he nodded, taking the generic pajamas and toothbrush  with him into the bathroom.</p><p>Viktor buzzed around the room, tidying where he could and pulling out the closest thing he had to pajamas, thanking his own tendency to overpack as a blessing. They were his sponsor’s official practice clothes, but it wasn’t like a stranger in Tokyo would even notice.</p><p>Yuuri emerged from the bathroom a good half hour later, his hair still damp. The pajamas were short even on him, which meant they would have never fit on Viktor in the first place. Viktor felt his own face warm-- this was a thousand times better than the fan animations for the boyfriend recordings. Yuuri kept the toothbrush in a corner with his tablet, and he stood by the desk playing with it and turning it back on.</p><p>“I made some tea. “ Viktor stepped closer, some subconscious part of him pleased that Yuuri was blushing again, his eyes wide as he took him in. Viktor hoped the pajamas were low cut-- Yuuri was slim and good looking without his sweater and jacket wrapped around him.  </p><p>But Yuuri shifted uncomfortably when  Viktor’s eyes paused at his neck-- and the plastic circle taped to it, a rubber choker fastened around his neck. He had been hiding it before under a blue kerchief-- similar to the one Hatsune Yuuri wore in his character design-- but now it was all just bare skin and secrets. </p><p>“Thank you.” Yuuri opened the communication app on his tablet. Viktor pressed his hands into his face, feeling stupid yet again.</p><p>“Yuuri… I’m sorry. I know I have been rude… I just don’t want to let you go just yet. I… I like you.”  Viktor opened his eyes and grimaced at the wide-eyed terror on Yuuri’s face. He nearly dropped his tablet, his grip tightening on  the edges as his face burned hot.</p><p>“Can we… still talk after this? Be friends?” Yuuri wobbled, before he leaned back against the wall, another step further away from Viktor. “I mean-- I didn’t even ask if you were single, if this was okay…”</p><p>“Okayokay!”  Yuuri button-smashed the app button and the artificial voice nearly spoke over itself.   Viktor’s heart soared, and when he was brave enough to look up, Yuuri was hiding behind his tablet, only his eyes looking over the edge. </p><p>“I was going to sleep on the lounge chair--” Viktor felt his own face warm as Yuuri shook his head vehemently.</p><p>“It’s your room.” Yuuri tapped out, his fingers shaking and face red to the tips of his ears.</p><p>“I won’t have you sleeping in a chair-- it’s not fair.” Viktor managed some firmness in his tone that immediately melted away at the pure determination in Yuuri’s eyes.</p><p>“Well-- we’ll have to share then!” Viktor dared Yuuri to challenge him, a cocky smirk spreading on his lips when Yuuri backed down, his mouth dropping open.</p><p>The tea ended up abandoned on the desk, forgotten when Viktor crawled into bed and held up  the sheets, beckoning him. Yuuri turned off the lights and gingerly crawled onto the bed, his heart hammering so fast that Viktor felt it through his wrist. It was a decently sized bed- just not meant for two. Two strangers,even.  Yuuri laid down a chaste distance away, his arms held tight to his chest, miles away from being relaxed enough to sleep. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Yuuri.” Viktor let go of the sheets, leaning down and pressing his lips against Yuuri’s.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t planned it-- was was very unlike him-- but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. How Yuuri’s mouth parted in shock-- how Yuuri had surprised him by kissing him back.  Emboldened by the dark, Yuuri kept kissing him-- fast and hungry and all-consuming. Yuuri licked at his mouth, teeth scraped lips and the stiff chaste distance between them dissapeared.  Yuuri was a welcome weight on top of Viktor, something so incredibly grounding and new. No one had ever crawled on top of him-- no one dared to top the living legend Viktor Nikiforov. But Yuuri wasn’t domineering so much as desperate, his cold fingers cupping Viktor’s face, holding him like he was something to be treasured.</p><p>Viktor, as he always did-- ruined it-- backing away from the proverbial cliff edge by grinding his hips up against Yuuri’s, sliding his hand down his body and steering away from  the fragile tenderness and back to something safe and known. </p><p>Yuuri didn’t even gasp. He was almost insulted, before he remembered that Yuuri was unknown territory-- the vague image of the plastic choker around his neck floated in the back of his mind. Yuuri’s entire body shivered in return, and Viktor felt the static spark of pleasure when he felt Yuuri push and roll his hips back against Viktor’s.   </p><p>“Mmm-- ah--- don’t stop.” Viktor panted, tangling his fingers in Yuuri’s damp hair.  Somewhere in their desperation, Yuuri had pushed his glasses up and onto his head, brushing his hair back along with it. Viktor gulped, feeling his blood rush to his core.  He was already boneless when Yuuri pushed the sheets off of them, sliding down his body until he was at the end, his cold fingers tucked into the soft waistband of Viktor’s joggers. It wasn’t anything  at all like Viktor had imagined-- but it was so much more. He moaned when Yuuri mouthed at him through his pants, his fingers chilly as he tugged at the waistband, asking for permission.</p><p>“Don’t--... don’t stop.” Viktor finished the sentence with the expected ending, ignoring the conflict blooming behind the buzz of pleasure taking over his brain. Any other words dissolved the second Yuuri swallowed him down. Yuuri worked him apart with his mouth, leaving him to scramble for a grip on reality, only to find sheets. To Viktor, it was a dream come true. To Yuuri it was a fever dream-- a stupid dive into a life-long fantasy. He had convinced himself that none of this would remain in the morning, and that he had nothing to lose. He had been lucky-- surviving his diagnosis in the first place-- then lucky again when Mari’s kindness had earned her program worldwide attention. Lucky three times over when his childhood idol showed up at the concert, and  Yuuri got to see him, if only through the motion-capture software. </p><p>He could never be lucky enough to get this and have it be real. To have this and get to keep it.  So he ran with it, working Viktor until he came apart, thrusting up into his mouth until he came and Yuuri swallowed on instinct. He let Viktor sit up and cradle his face in his hands, his flushed and perfect face blue in the little light that remained in the room. </p><p>“What about you?” Viktor broke the silence, looking momentarily vulnerable before he collected himself. Yuuri just crawled back onto the bed and Viktor and  pressed his face into his shirt. Viktor sank back onto the bed, cradling the other man against his chest as the shame grew from an ember to an outright flame.</p><p>He hadn’t thought about what would happen after.  He hadn’t dreamed of being held by his lifelong idol, or falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat either.</p><p>~</p><p>Viktor woke up first, terrified of moving and breaking the illusion. He felt grounded with the weight of Yuuri slung across him, his head preciously tucked into his neck. He treasured it-- Yuuri seemed to be  a deep sleeper and a bit of an octopus, with his limbs hooked into Viktor’s.<br/>It was achingly domestic for a man he had met only a handful of hours before.  Viktor unwillingly untangled himself,  set on ordering breakfast for the two of them when the best 18 hours of his life was interrupted by a door-shaking knock.</p><p>Yuuri sat up, but his eyes didn’t open, consciousness just outside of his dreamy reach.<br/>“I know you’re in there, Katsuki Yuuri!” a decidedly female and angry voice came from the other side of the door. Yuuri opened his eyes, nearly tripping and falling, his feet catching on the sheets on his struggle to get out of the bed. Viktor stood in the center of the room, phone  in hand  and stunned into inaction  for the second time that morning. He didn’t understand a single thing, other than the sharp Yuuri from whoever was on the other side of the door.</p><p>“How?” Yuuri scrambled for his tablet  before he managed to twist the lock and swing the door open. </p><p>“It’s not that hard to track your ipad, you nut. Especially when you disappear without a word from our biggest gig!”  Mari said in her native Japanese, her hands on her hips when Yuuri swung the door open.</p><p>“It was my concert.” Yuuri replied automatically, immediately feeling defensive. “You wouldn’t have the technology without being able to record me all the time when I was sick.”</p><p>Mari stood straighter, her usual nonchalant expression tightening. “I just wanted to know that you were okay, Yuuri!”  Her voice rose. Yuuri began typing out a response, but Mari kept talking. “You wouldn’t be able to talk without me, and you return the favor by going out and screwing the first guy you find?”</p><p>Yuuri’s finger froze a centimeter above the screen, his eyes rising from the screen to his sister. Before she could apologize, the door swung shut between them.  Yuuri slid the lock into its place, before he turned and slid down the door until he sat on the floor, shame bubbling up and stealing his breath away.</p><p>She was right. He was terrible. He had disappeared, sucked off an internationally famous athlete the minute he showed any interest… and he hadn’t even bothered to think of his family, or his sister waiting for him at the hotel a few city blocks away.</p><p>“Yuuri?” Viktor knelt beside him, folding himself to fit in the cramped space. “Are you okay?”  The image of Viktor’s  face swam before him, panic gripping his lungs like a vice.</p><p>Yuuri couldn’t answer… not Viktor or the tentative knock on the door behind him. He buried his face in his hands, ignoring the offering of tissues and the water bottle set at his feet. </p><p>He needed to leave. His hands shook as he typed out his parting words-- he was still in the hotel pajamas, but he knew there was a public restroom downstairs he could change in. The sooner he left the better.</p><p>Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist before he could finish the sentence, navigating through the picture representations of the words that played out a robotic representation of his voice.</p><p>“You don’t need to say sorry. Just stay.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Yuuri got dressed and followed Viktor down to the hotel restaurant without meeting his eyes once. </p><p>Viktor tried to keep eye contact-- anything to avoid looking at his lips and thinking dangerous things.  Yuuri was determined to make it a challenge, however, his head bowed and fingers picking apart a chocolate croissant onto a white china plate.</p><p>“Yuuri?” Viktor fiddled with his cafe au lait, Yuuri’s nerves leaking onto his own. “Can I have your phone number?”</p><p>Yuuri’s eyes finally lifted, widening in disbelief. His cheeks flushed pretty and he took Viktor’s phone and added  a second u to the name Viktor had written in  already before he typed in his phone number and email.  His hands steadied with the idea that Viktor still wanted to talk to him, even after his out-of-of-the-blue blowjob and  subsequent panic attack. Viktor was still there.</p><p>He hit save and hit the home button automatically,  freezing in shock when the home screen loaded-- an image of Hatsune Yuuri with his stupid blue tie and shorts and awful armwarmers.  He felt his face burn, the shame roaring back full-force.  Of course-- Viktor wasn’t here because he wanted Yuuri… he was here because he likes the avatar Mari’s stupid college made in repsonse to Yuuri’s inability to capture an audience on his own. </p><p>Yuuri held out his phone and slumped down in his chair, abandoning his croissant altogether.  He hid his face behind his own phone, ignoring the long string of texts from Phichit before a notification popped up he couldn’t ignore. A long string of hearts, followed by a photo of Makkachin.</p><p>“That’s my number.  I can tell you love poodles too.” Viktor smiled over the top of Yuuri's phone. Yuuri swallowed. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die, but he couldn’t throw this away.</p><p>--</p><p>“Wow! This is gorgeous, Yuuri! How did you know about this? How many times have you been up here?” Viktor snapped another picture of the view from the top of the Skytree.  Yuuri’s finger hovered over his english keyboard. It was the first time he had actually been up the tower-- he had bought omiyage for his family on his last business trip… but he had never had the time to come up. Not in Juniors or during his new job as a Mari’s assistant.  He didn’t have the heart to say that he  grew up in a backwater town and only knew Tokyo so well because Mari got him enrolled in a research trial years ago. </p><p>“This is my first time. It’s famous all over Japan.” Yuuri settled on saying. The view was underwhelming-- the best part of it was seeing Viktor’s reaction. Having Viktor there, wanting to spend time with him.</p><p>They took the elevator back down to the gift shop, wandering the displays before Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and tugged.</p><p>“Can we go skate?” Viktor pointed to the seasonal rink with a too-big smile on his face.  If there was any way to catch Yuuri’s heart, it was to show him the best side of Viktor--  the one that lived on the ice.  He imagined pulling Yuuri along, skating backwards with ease and catching him before he fell. It was romantic-- low pressure. The rink was too small to be a competition size, and the only other people on it were families with little kids.</p><p>Yuuri looked at him, disbelieving, before he nodded, switching his tablet over to his native language and following  Viktor to the reception desk. Viktor pulled out his wallet, overpaying by 30,000 yen. Yuuri tucked back the extra cash into his wallet,flushing at the casual touch and child-like smile stuck on Viktor’s face.</p><p>The skates were old rentals--  the largest size a bit tight on Viktor, but it wasn’t like he would be attempting a quad. They would do.  Viktor rushed to tie his hands, well practiced and eager to help Yuuri. But when he turned, Yuuri had his laced and tied already.   His hopes of romantic stumbling and bodies pressed together evaporated when Yuuri stepped on the ice without even touching the boards.</p><p>“You skate?” Viktor asked, slapping his hand over his mouth when he realized Yuuri’s tablet was with his bag by their shoes.<br/>Yuuri held up his hand-- 8 fingers.  Since he was eight?  Viktor bit his lip, feeling a bit stupid. People skated, of course-- casually, and not relentlessly like he did.  Yuuri skated faster, taking his hand and skating backward beside him.</p><p>Yuuri was full of surprises-- endless surprises, from knowing how to touch him, to skate with him, and even how to reach out and comfort him with just a touch.</p><p>He was perfect, a crush already taking over him before the sun even set on their first full day together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>